Baile de Primavera
by Sahel
Summary: Un baile, una inesperada invitación y dos chicos. Haru x Yuki


_Esta historia fue concebida, hecha y creada con mucho cariño para mi sobrina/hija Kea._

* * *

**Baile de Primavera**

Te veo llegar, regresas de otro aburrido día de clases acompañado como siempre de esa niña, la misma que ahora pasa a mi lado saludándome con su eterna dulzura y sencilla sonrisa; la misma que tus ojos siguen hasta que su figura se pierde entre las esquinas de los muros, cuando se dirige a la cocina.

Entonces cuando ya no puedes verla, te dignas a mirarme.

Un segundo más de lo esperado y el contacto de tus ojos desaparece, ya no me miras, ya sólo puedo observar tu espalda alejarse hacia las habitaciones.

Ahora vuelvo mis ojos a la ventana, a perder mi vista en el paisaje tras el cristal, como si en verdad me interesara observar el jardín. No, no estoy viendo la frondosa vegetación, sólo veo pasar frente a mi ojos detalles tuyos, imágenes que suelen ser mi única compañía.

Eres todo en lo que pienso.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, esa primea vez que tuve el valor de encararte, de gritarte cuanto te odiaba… tus enormes ojos me atraparon con su dulce mirada violácea, tus ojos que me miraron con comprensión, porque sabías la razón de mi enojo, porque la entendías, porque la compartías conmigo.

Sé que desde ese día, todo aquel odio que profesaba por ti se convirtió en respeto y admiración, y mientras crecíamos, aquel sentimiento se hizo más profundo e íntimo.

Tu sabes lo que siento, siempre lo he dicho… pero creo que no tienes conciencia de la verdad de mis palabras¿es acaso porque proclamo mi amor por ti sólo cuando soy Black Haru?... ¿les restas importancia por creerle solo un arrebato de mi temperamental carácter?

No Yuki, mis palabras nunca son producto del frenesí… cuando pierdo el control, irónicamente es el momento mas honesto que experimento, es el segundo de coraje y libertad que necesito para gritarte a todo pulmón que eres mío.

Mis labios se curvan ante ese último pensamiento.

¿Cuántas veces lo he dicho?... he perdido la cuenta, en realidad creo que perdí el sentido cuando me percaté que no existe número capaz de alcanzar la cantidad de veces que lo diré.

_-"¿Hatsuharu-san?"_

Escucho la voz suave de Honda a mis espaldas, y volteo a verla con el rabillo de mi ojo, ella sonríe de nuevo y me anuncia que la cena esta servida. Suspiro cansado y me levanto de mi cómodo lugar junto a la ventana, en realidad no tengo hambre pero no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de compartir contigo en la misma habitación, aunque nuestro encuentro no pase a nada más que eso.

Has estado muy callado, demasiado incluso para ti pero creo que nadie más lo ha notado, ella solo parece estar pendiente de si su nueva receta te ha gustado, Shigure esta más pendiente de lo que Ayame habla, y ni siquiera Kyo que no ha dejado de buscar la forma de pelear contigo, se da por enterado.

Cuando hemos terminado, Kyo se adelanta con Honda para lavar la loza, yo me quedo y ayudo a recoger los platos junto contigo. Sin darme cuenta, ambos tomamos al mismo tiempo una bandeja y volteamos a vernos; tus ojos también lucen extraños esta noche, pero no puedo indagar mas en esas pupilas violáceas, pues nunca me regalas más que un par de segundos para admirarlas… no tienes idea de cómo me duele. Suelto el recipiente y desvió un poco la mirada, tomo un respiro antes de seguirte al interior de la cocina donde dejaremos que los otros dos se encarguen de limpiarlos.

Se ha adelantado un par de pasos de mí, cuando yo cruzo la puerta choco ligeramente contigo que súbitamente detienes tu paso. Extrañado le pregunto si todo esta bien pero no contesta, entonces miro al frente donde sus ojos están clavados.

_-"oh! sí Kyo-san… me encantaría."_

El sonido de las bandejas colapsando en el piso hizo que tanto el gato como Honda volvieran los ojos a mirarnos, Kyo serio y ella sonrojada. Murmura algo entre dientes y de pronto se das la vuelta rápidamente para alejarse sin que pudiera evitarlo, y casi atropellándome debo decir.

Ella te llama, con clara angustia en su voz y yo vuelvo mis ojos hacia ella; Kyo comprende mi mirada y sólo atina a decir algo de un baile y que debes de aprender a ser mejor perdedor.

Un baile. ¿El de primavera? Ese que cada año comentabas era una estupidez¿ése baile?

Te he estado buscando por toda la casa, quiero asegurarme que estás bien y mientras recorro cada rincón pienso en las palabras del gato. Si es ése el baile… ¿querías ir este año… _con ella_?

-"_Déjame solo"_ – me dices con voz baja, sabes que estoy justo detrás de ti, por fin te he encontrado en el jardín. Pero sabes también que soy obstinado, incluso cuando soy sólo yo, así que me siento justo a tu lado recargándome en el tronco del árbol que elige como refugio. Flexiono una rodilla y descanso mi brazo en ella, sumiéndome en el silencio que siempre nos acompaña cuando estamos juntos.

Las horas han pasado, ya casi a desaparecido el espectáculo de luces y colores que trae consigo el atardecer, ahora se puede apreciar más el índigo de la noche y algunas tímidas estrellas asomándose cuidadosas. Y tal despliegue de la naturaleza no me parece tan impresionante, como el hecho de que no te hubieses marchado ya y que sigas sentado a mi lado.

Cambias tu posición, ahora abrazas tus rodillas con ambos brazos y escondes entre ellos tu rostro, te miro con el rabillo del ojo y alcanzo a distinguir que de tu bolsillo se resbalan dos boletos, en los cuales aprecio claramente sus letras.

Sí, es ése baile.

Te escucho sollozar. Estás no sólo molesto sino también lastimado, no es verdad? Que Kyo se adelantara y sea él quien irá al baile con ella, te es doloroso. Tanto como a mí me duele verte así.

Me atrevo a levantar mi mano y tratar de tocarte, pero no me atrevo a completar tal acción. Escucharte llorar me hace hervir la sangre, tanto que sé, pronto perderé el control; por qué derrama lagrimas por ella, por qué se deja vencer tan fácil por Kyo?... ¿por qué?.

Me levanto molesto y alterado; Black Haru hace su aparición.

Me giro y te sujeto de los hombros levantándote y empujándote contra el árbol, sorprendiéndote con mis actos, me miras confundido y tu ceño se frunce, más antes que sea capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna yo hablo.

_-"No dejaré que ese imbécil se ría de ti. Irás a ese estúpido baile Yuki, irás conmigo."_

_-"Haru, por favor…"-_ me dices con su voz suave, levantando las manos sobre mis brazos tratando de alejarme, pero no lo haces con verdadera convicción- "_… no empieces ahora…"_

_-"Yuki, no quiero verte así y no voy a cambiar de idea, iremos a ese estúpido baile y le mostrarás que elegirlo a él fue un error"._

Cuando no se alejó de mí mientras estábamos sentados, y cuando no me empujó con real fuerza para separarnos me extrañó sin duda, pero definitivamente no me esperaba lo que siguió.

Me sonrío.

Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero lo hizo y nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz.

Ese sentimiento sólo fue comparable con otra sensación que me inunda esta noche, nervios. Pero no dejaré que los notes ahora que subo a buscarte a tu habitación y tras llamar a la puerta; contengo mi aliento al verte frente a mí, el traje que portas te sienta realmente bien. Sin duda el color azul oscuro favorece la palidez de tu piel contrastándola armónicamente, y la forma en que la suave tela cae en tu cuerpo, delineándolo; enmarca tu figura con inigualable perfección, es como si hubieran pintado sobre tu cuerpo.

_-"Yuki… luces… hermoso…_" -murmuro distraído a lo que tu, solo me miras y asientes. En silencio bajamos a la estancia; en donde tomas asiento y yo me coloco a tu lado, porque en este momento hace aparición el motivo de tus ojos tristes.

Honda luce bella, no lo niego y Kyo sonríe satisfecho y orgulloso de poder ser él quien ofrece su brazo para que lo tome. Ella te mira tímidamente haciendo aun mas notorio su sonroje, yo también poso mis ojos en ti y pareces sentirlo pues volteas a verme, pero de nuevo tu mirada se pierde en el piso otra vez resultando mas interesante para ti que mis ojos.

"_-¿nos vamos?"_ - pregunto con suavidad, sacándote de tus pensamientos, me miras algo confundido no esperabas que te tendiera la mano como lo hice, ni que aguarde pacientemente a que te decidas a tomarla.

Veo como dudas en levantar tu mano, me parece estar viviendo el momento en cámara lenta mientras observo como se dirige hasta la mía y se posa en ella; tus ojos no me miran pero sé por qué, pues alcanzo a distinguir un leve sonroje en tu rostro y eso me hace sonreír.

Te hago levantar con una ligera presión y nos guío con seguridad, por entre los demás hasta donde está el automóvil. Mi mano se ha cerrado sobre la tuya confiado que no rechazarías mi tacto, y me satisface que en verdad no lo haces, por el contrario tomas también mi mano, no importa que la fuerza empleada sea sólo la necesaria para que no resbale de la mía.

Ahora que estamos en el salón de baile, siento algunas miradas curiosas observarnos. ¿Qué tiene de extraño que haya dos chicos en un baile? En realidad nada, lo curioso es que desde que entramos, no has soltado mi mano.

No lo hiciste durante el trayecto hasta acá, ni cuando me detuve a abrir la puerta para entrar; tampoco cuando con un movimiento de mi brazo te hice caminar por delante de mí, ofreciéndote protección de una multitud de niñas odiosas que pretendían acercase a ti al notar que no venia ninguna chica contigo.

Con este gesto y una seria mirada de advertencia por mi parte, las alejaron efectivamente.

El baile transcurre bien supongo, nunca había estado en uno. No has probado más que un par de bocados, sólo te dedicas a mirar los alrededores y con ello aparece frente a ti la imagen de ellos juntos al otro lado de la habitación. No necesito girar mis ojos hacia donde los tuyos están fijos y de pronto se entristecen, yo ya les había observado antes, además prefiero mirarte a ti.

Al hacerlo me doy cuanta que una atrevida gota permanece cerca de tus labios, profanando con su existencia tu hermoso rostro. Levanto mi mano hasta alcanzar tu cara levemente, más es suficiente para que gires hacia mí algo desconcertado.

Tratas de escapar de mi toque, pero tomo tu barbilla en un movimiento más rápido que el tuyo y prevengo que te alejes, tus ojos se abren sorprendidos cuando ven que mi otra mano se acerca también.

_-"¿qué haces?_"– me preguntas tratando se safarte nuevamente

-"_Quédate quieto_" – Es mi respuesta, seguida de mis dedos que hacen contacto con tu piel y con cuidado retirar ese sacrílego resto de comida.

Me miras, ya entendiste mis acciones pero por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué estás pensando, mientras tus ojos violáceos siguen fijos en los míos al igual que mis dedos en tu mentón. Más lentamente cambio el estático toque en una suave caricia sobre tu mejilla.

Tiemblas. Puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo… y no te alejas, permitiendo que nuestra posición sobreviva por lo que me parece una eternidad. Una en la que no me importaría permanecer. No es mi imaginación verte a cada segundo milímetros más cerca, ni que entrecierres los parpados, tampoco lo es este calor que siento aumentar a cada instante dentro de mi cuerpo.

Estamos muy cerca, puedo sentir tu aliento tímidamente entrecortado rozar mi piel; pero antes que logre consumar un contacto menos efímero que el aire que exhalas, un par de compañeras tuyas llegan a saludarte y pedirte que bailes con ellas.

Te niegas con gentileza, pero continúan insistiendo. ¿Por qué no pueden sólo marcharse y dejarnos solos¿Por qué tenían que llegar a parlotear interrumpiéndonos? Parecen no cansarse, ni tener intención de aceptar tu negativa.

Me molestan demasiado.

Sin decir nada me levanto, tomando sin recato tu mano y trayéndote conmigo, asombrado no sólo de que no me rechaces sino que entrelaces nuestros dedos con natural movimiento.

Camino por entre la multitud, mis pasos nos llevan a la pista de baile ¿este es un baile no es así? Pues entonces bailaremos.

Como hice antes, te hago caminar por detrás mío, es mi forma de protegerte cuando entramos en contacto con la multitud en la pista, algunos se apartan de nuestro camino, algunos otros nos miran curiosos.

De pronto siento que tu cuerpo se pone rígido y se detiene, me vuelvo para verte y saber que ha sido eso que no te permite avanzar y que ahora me roba el calor de tu mano entre la mía; me estas dando la espalda algo del otro lado de la pista ha llamado tu atención.

Ellos también están bailando.

Retrocedes un paso y otro más, e intentas un tercero pero tu cuerpo choca con el mío, poniendo en contacto tu espalda contra mi pecho. Rodeo tu cintura con un brazo apegándote a mí, y siento tu cuerpo recargarse suavemente sobre el soporte que te brindo. Inclino mi rostro un poco para alcanzar tu oído y susurrarte mis palabras.

_-"Estoy aquí Yuki… no temas…"_- Tiemblas de nuevo entre mi abrazo, y giras levemente tu rostro para verme a los ojos, tu dulce voz es ahogada por el ruido de la música, pero veo que tu boca se abren y leo en ella mi nombre. Estamos tan cerca y sé que si me inclinara en este momento no serías capaz de rechazar a mi labios; y aunque me es difícil controlar esta desesperación, no lo hago.

Quiero que cuando te bese, no sólo no me rechaces sino que me correspondas totalmente.

Bajo mi mano de tu cintura, para enredarla entre tus dedos y con un sencillo movimiento volver a traerte junto conmigo, no caminamos mucho antes de que encuentre un espacio para que estemos frente a frente, justo cuando el ritmo de la música se vuelve más suave.

Tomo una de tus manos y la elevo, mientras la otra se acomoda perfectamente en tu cintura, la canción que nos acompaña es lenta y personal, sólo parejas se han quedado en la pista. Me miras algo confundido o talvez incomodo por como trato de guiar el baile, yo sonrío malicioso y cambio de posición, haciendo que ahora seas tu quien marque el compás.

Pero apenas damos unos cuantos pasos y tropezamos uno con otro, tu ceño se frunce y vuelves a intentarlo, logrando esta vez darme un buen pisotón.

Levantas los ojos avergonzado, yo solo sonrío. Vuelvo a entrelazar los dedos en una de nuestras manos y acomodo la otra en tu espalda, acercándote a mí; entonces comienzo a guiar nuestro baile y esta vez, es una sincronía perfecta la que nuestros cuerpos alcanzan entre ellos, junto con la música.

Todo a mí alrededor adquiere una cualidad surrealista, excepto por tus ojos que están anclados en los míos y admito que tener tu total atención me resulta abrumador. Tanto como la sensación de que tu cuerpo ya no se resiste, incluso tu cabeza también cede y se acomoda sobre mi hombro; dejas de lado todo control y te rindes a mi guía.

_-"Haru…"_ - susurras mi nombre de una forma diferente a la que siempre me llamas… es suave, baja y me atrevo a decir que amorosa; me estremece no sólo por el tono con que me llamas sino por el calor de tu aliento que golpea mi cuello en una incitante caricia.

Paso saliva con trabajo y mis ojos se desvían para mirar tu rostro, que abandona su escondite y ahora se presenta ante mí, mostrándome esa peculiar belleza que poseen tus rasgos, la que conozco de memoria; la tersa piel de tus mejillas que dejan de lado su palidez, al ser acompañadas de un dulce color rojizo. Tus brillantes ojos violeta que me embrujan en su eterno misticismo; los delicados y rosados labios, que se entre abren para tratar de decirme algo.

Pero antes que escuche tu voz ser liberada por ellos, me inclino sobre ti para sellarlos con los míos en una suave presión; tus labios se entreabren más invitándome y yo, acepto completamente tu gesto. La tibieza de tus labios, su suavidad, su fina carnosidad… todo es una sensación nueva y la mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida; cierro los ojos y me entrego por completo a ella.

Ese inocente y tierno beso que compartimos, lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerte recargar por completo en mí, dejando que mis brazos te sostengan; y que hace a los tuyos subir por mis hombros enroscándose en mi cuello abrazándome a ti; se transforma de un segundo a otro en uno profundo, del cual son invitadas nuestras lenguas que pronto batallan entre sí en una guerra que ambos estamos ganando.

Renuente abandono tus labios, y abro mis ojos para ver que tus mejillas lucen aun más sonrojadas, yo siento mi cara arder pero no puedo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

Escucho murmullos a nuestro alrededor, me doy cuenta entonces que estamos en medio de la pista y todos parecen sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar. ¿pero qué les sorprende, acaso nunca han visto a dos chicos besarse?... bien, supongo que no.

La música vuelve a llenar el lugar, una canción que esta de moda y así se distraen las miradas estupefactas sobre nosotros. Me muevo para sacarnos de ahí, abriéndome paso nuevamente entre la multitud y sin soltar jamás tu mano, es que llegamos a la salida.

Pago el taxi que nos trajo de vuelta a casa, tú te has adelantado un par de pasos. No me has dirigido la palabra desde que te besé, pero de alguna forma sé que no estas molesto conmigo. Talvez sea por el hecho de que me esperas en la puerta de entrada y no la abres hasta que estoy a un par de pasos detrás de ti.

Caminas con la cabeza gacha, sumido en tu pensamientos y debo decir que me molesta no saber que es eso que roba tu atención con tal intensidad. Te detienes de pronto, justo en la puerta de tu habitación dudas en abrirla y antes de cruzar por completo su umbral, me miras.

_-"Haru… ¿Bailaremos de nuevo algún día?"_

_-"Siempre que tú lo quieras."_

Sonríes.

Sonríes para mí, tu mano alcanza mi rostro y me regala una caricia que se alarga por todo mi cuerpo hasta que tus dedos se cuelan entre los míos y me atraen suavemente hacia ti, hacia el interior de tu habitación, hacia la comodidad de tu cama, hacia tu estrecha cintura.

Duermes acurrucado en mi pecho… no sé que pasará mañana Yuki… pero mientras pueda abrazarte cada noche como lo hago ahora, lo que pase mañana, realmente no importa.

end


End file.
